Joe wins the Lottery! YAY!
by emichii
Summary: Exactly what the title says. The sudden glory and riches make Joe the popular guy with girls drooling all over him. Joe asks Mimi out; Izzy is not happy and sends Tai and Sora to spy on them... (somewhat follows up from "The Day Sora Ran Away")


Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. Boo Hoo

(Joe wins the lottery! YAY!)

**This follows up from the other fan fiction-THE DAY SORA RAN AWAY**

Yamato Ishida ran through the streets to his best friend's house. He tried to avoid the crowds of people that were following him because he was a rockstar. (DUH…WHO DIDN'T KNOW THAT?)

"MATT!"

"WE WANT YOUR AUTOGRAPH!"

"MATT!"

"I'M YOUR BIGGEST FAN!"

"MATT!"

"MATT! MATT!"

"YAHOOOO!"

"ARGH!" Matt tore through the streets, running for his dear life. He ran and ran, sweat dripping from his flushed face. When he reached the apartments, he ran inside, waved at the guy behind the desk and ran into the elevator. He pressed the button and the doors closed. _Phew…I thought I was a goner then…When I've got enough money, I'm gonna get bodyguards…_

DING DONG!

Tai looked up from reading the newspaper and went to get the door.

"Matt!"

Matt ran inside the apartment, slammed the door and locked it. He leaned against the door, panting.

"What happened?"

"Uncontrollable fans! I can't even walk across the road without nearly getting bowled over!"

Tai said, "Oh well. I was just reading the newspaper….Tea?"

"YOU were reading the NEWSPAPER?"

"DUH! I was reading the sports page!"

"Tai? Who is it?" Sora came in to the hallway, smiling happily.

"Sora? What are you doing here?" Matt asked, shocked.

"Hello? I'm his best friend as well! I can visit from time to time!"

Tai shrugged. "Or all the time…"

"Hey, bro! Look at this!" Kari said. She had been skimming through the newspaper.

"What?" Tai, Sora and Matt went to check it out.

"Joe's in the paper!"

"Hey! Let me see!"

"Joe was in the newspaper?" Mimi repeated.

Izzy nodded. "I always read the newspaper."

Mimi looked at Joe who was 2 years older than her. Joe was looking at Mimi.

Izzy was not very happy.

Mimi went up to Joe and said, "You were in the paper! That's wonderful!"

Joe turned red. Izzy scowled.

"Hi everybody!" Sora greeted them as she walked up to them.

Mimi kept gushing over Joe. "What kind of wonderful thing did you do to get in the paper?"

Joe pushed his glasses up his nose. "Well, actually…I won the lottery."

"YOU WON THE LOTTERY!" Mimi screamed.

Joe looked scared. "Keep it down!" He whispered. "I don't want anyone to-"

"Joe!"

"Wow! You won the lottery!"

"Cool! I've always thought you were cool!"

"So, Joe…"

A huge group of girls came running. They bowled Joe over.

"What's happening?" cried Joe.

Matt shouted, "THEY ALL LIKE YOU NOW THAT YOU"RE RICH!"

The girls cheered and carried Joe away. Joe yelled, "NOOOOOOO! HELP! HELP MEEEEE!"

Sora raised her eyebrows. "I don't believe it-Joe is popular!"

"Get real! How could Joe be-" Tai was cut off when he saw Joe being carried away by screaming girls. Tai's eyes nearly fell out of his head, "WOW! Joe's popular!"

Mimi sighed. "Awww…That's so cute! Joe's being carried away by screaming girls!"

Izzy was not happy.

Matt said, "Well now he knows what it's like to be carried off by screaming fans."

"Aren't you…upset? Because…you're not popular like him anymore?" Sora asked.

Matt shrugged. "Nope."

Agumon flipped over the page.

"See, and there's Gomamon and Joe and Mimi and Palmon…"

DING DONG!

Tai went to get the door.

"Sora!"

"Hi! I brought cakes!" Sora said brightly.

"…How many times do you come over now?" Tai wanted to know.

"I don't know…at least once every day…why? Don't you like my company?" Sora looked hurt.

"No! Of course not! You're always welcome!" Tai said quickly.

"Thanks, Tai!"

"We were looking at photos..." Tai said, pointing at the photo album.

"Ohhh…photos…gosh; I wish Biyomon could do something else besides take photos in her spare time…"

Tai and Sora sat down and looked at the photos.

"Did those goggles used to make me look stupid?" Tai asked, blushing slightly.

"What? No! No way! Why are you asking?"

DING DONG!

Sora went to get the door.

"Matt!"

"Sora! Why are you always at Tai's place?" Matt exclaimed, looking suspicious.

"What?" Tai cried, blushing. "We weren't doing anything! Just looking at photos!"

Sora pulled Matt to the photo album. "See? And why do you always think so badly of me? Just because I'm your ex- doesn't mean that I hate you or anything…"

Tai looked apologetic. "I'm sorry, Matt. You guys broke up because of me, right?"

Sora replied, "No! We broke up because I wanted to!"

"We broke up because I saw you guys hugging each other!" Matt exclaimed.

Agumon jumped into the conversation. "Guys! Let's not argue!"

"Screaming fans again?" Sora asked Matt.

"No…"

"Why are you here?"

"Well actually, I wanted to talk to Tai."

Sora said, "Well, I'll go see Kari in her room. You guys can talk."

Sora left the room.

"Tai…"

"Yeah, what?" Tai replied.

"Why did you hug Sora?"

"WHAT?"

"You heard me. Why did you hug her?"

"I didn't hug her. She hugged me!"

"Okay, so why?"

"Okay…she hugged me first and then I hugged her back!"

Matt looked impatient. "Get real!"

"It's true!"

Matt folded his arms across his chest. "Okay, I'll believe you…Why did _she_ hug you?"

"Why are you asking me?" Tai cried. "If you want to know so badly, then ask her!"

Sora came out of Kari's room, "What are you guys shouting about?"

Matt said, "I just want to know why you hugged Tai last week."

Sora started to blush. Tai started to blush. They looked at their feet.

Matt stared at his friends. "Well? I'm waiting…"

Sora sighed, "Okay, let's just say that Tai confessed that he still loved me and then I just felt so grateful that I hugged him."

Matt stared at Tai, "Was that the old crush you had on her ages ago?"

Tai hung his head in shame.

Matt said, "Okay, fine. I'm satisfied with the answer. See you around." Matt turned and left.

Sora said to Tai, "Thank goodness he didn't find out that I hugged you again afterwards!"

"What's with the disguise, Joe?" Mimi asked, confused.

Joe hid behind Izzy. "Don't let them find me, please!" He cried.

Sora and Tai walked into school and stared at Joe.

"What the?"

Joe was wearing very very dark sunglasses, a wig, boots and a big brown overcoat with a hood. He was hiding behind Izzy, positively quivering with fright.

Sora and Tai ran up to him. "What happened yesterday?"

"They dragged me away and started drooling all over me! They just want my money! ARGH! They're coming! Hide me!" Joe cried.

"Where is Matt? We need him to distract these girls!" Sora said.

Too late. Way too late…

"Hi Joe!"

"Nice outfit! It's so cool! giggle"

The girls ran up to Joe and dragged him away.

"NOOOOOOO! SAVE ME!"

Tai scratched his head. "Why didn't he just hide in the boys' toilets?"

"Good point. Why didn't he?" Izzy commented.

"But then they'd just wait outside the boys' toilet and attack him when he comes out," Mimi said wisely, "And he'd be stuck in the toilets forever."

Matt walked into the school, looking nonchalant. He waved to some girls looking at him and went over to his friends. "Where's Joe?" he asked.

"He got dragged off by the girls again." Sora said, matter-of-factly.

"DUH…" Izzy added.

Joe whispered to Matt, "Dude! How on _earth_ to you handle all of your screaming fans?"

Matt shrugged. "I don't handle them. I run away screaming."

Joe collapsed on a couch. All seven of them were there at Matt's apartment; Matt, Joe, T.K, Izzy, Mimi, Tai and Sora.

"I think I'm suffering from a severe case of BAD-POPULARITY-WITH-GIRLS-ITUS." Joe cried.

Tai slapped him on the back. Hard. "Ouch!"

"I'm sorry that you have to bear all this torment by yourself, heh! I would break if I was in your place, being stalked by girls everywhere you go…Same with you, Matt, I wouldn't be able to handle fans—if I had any!" Tai said, half-jokingly.

Sora punched Tai gently in the arm. "Are you saying that it's bad being appreciated by girls?"

"No!"

Sora smiled. Tai said, "It's just like when your sister punches you in the stomach really really hard but you're not allowed to punch her back, what's that thing called again?"

"It's called chivalry, Tai." Mimi replied.

Joe cried, "Well, I don't want to punch these girls in their stomachs but I just wish they'd leave me alone!"

"They all think you're cool and that you'd do great things for them with your money if they were your girlfriend." Izzy said.

"How much money did you win anyway?" Tai asked, puzzled.

"Yeah…How much?" the others echoed.

Joe bit his lip. "Gee, I was wondering when you guys were gonna ask me that."

"HOW MUCH?"

"…" Joe stammered, "…$500, 000 bucks…"

Tai gaped. "Wow…."

T.K agreed. "Wow…"

Sora shrugged, "I thought that people that won the lottery became millionaires."

"Not really, "Mimi replied, "They don't always get the jackpot…besides it is a rare chance-about one or two in a million chances, depending on how many tickets you buy."

"Yeah, but in the shows and stuff, they always say that people who win the lottery become rich…unless they went to those really cheap draws." Sora argued.

Joe interrupted, "But guys, I didn't win the jackpot! I got second prize."

Matt shrugged. "How many tickets did you buy?"

"Oh…about five? They were really cheap."

"Really?" Tai cried, "Next time I'm buying 10 of 'em!"

"Me too!" piped in T.K.

"Huh," Sora scoffed. "Fat chance of winning. Some of those rich guys buy hundreds, I tell you!"

"Then I'll buy 20 of 'em!"

"Me too!"

Mimi looked at Joe. Joe was embarassed, "Mimi? Will you go…um…out to…er…dinner with me?"

"Awww…that's so nice of you, Joe! I'd love to come!" Mimi exclaimed.

Izzy was very angry.

"This shirt itches!" Tai complained. He and Sora were sitting in an expensive restaurant, peering at Mimi and Joe over their huge menus. "Why do we have to spy on them anyway?" he asked annoyed. Sora rolled up the menu and whacked Tai on the head. "Ow!"

"It's because," Sora whispered, "Izzy told us to, besides he paying us."

"Why didn't he spy on them himself?" Tai asked.

"Because he's too bad at spying!" Sora said exasperated.

"And we're good? Why do we have to whisper?"

"Uhhh…you really are clueless!" Sora sighed.

Tai clamped his hand over Sora's mouth. "Hey, look!" The two spies looked at Mimi who was staring at Joe dreamily. Joe was very embarassed, murmuring to himself.

"Um, can I help you?"

Sora and Tai jumped. A waiter in a black suit and a bright red bowtie looked down at them. "Er… I think we'll just have some water and um…spaghetti." Sora said, quickly, making up their orders. The waiter scribbled in his little pad and left.

Tai said, "I hate spaghetti!"

"Well, you can order something different," Sora said, "We better get some good information about Mimi and Joe for Izzy or he'll be very angry…Tai?"

Tai was talking to a waitress about his order. Sora sighed and looked back at Mimi and Joe. They were chatting. Joe looked very uncomfortable and kept taking his glasses on and off. Mimi was dreamily content, her perfectly slender fingers resting gently on the table. She was leaning forward to Joe, listening to whatever he was saying.

"Here's your spaghetti, Miss." The waiter was back. Sora thanked him and looked at Tai. "You can have my spaghetti, Sora. I hate spaghetti. Besides I ordered something else." Tai told her.

"I can't eat that much!"

"Well we can get the waiter to put it in a takeaway carton and then we can give the spaghetti to Izzy so that if we _don't _get good information about Mimi and Joe, he won't be _too _angry." Tai suggested.

"Whatever." Sora sighed.

They looked over at Mimi and Joe.

Joe looked at Mimi. He felt very nervous. To him, the most beautiful person in the world was sitting across from him. Mimi, in a frilly pink dress and with her perfectly combed pink hair; she was sitting with her ankles crossed elegantly, leaning towards him, looking at him.

Joe blushed. He looked down at his cup of tea; the steam fogged up his glasses so he took them of to clean them. Mimi smiled.

"Joe, you're so cute without your glasses!" she squealed.

Next day, Sora and Tai walked to Izzy's house to give him the bad news.

"He will not be happy when he finds out that Mimi is falling for Joe and that we got kicked out of the restaurant because _you _spilled tea over the waiter and tripped him and that Mimi and Joe saw us, that he has to pay the bill even though he knew that in the first place and that they were holding hands when they walked out of the restaurant and that I forgot to take photographic evidence and that he has to pay us for spying on them and that…" Sora went on and on.

"But he _will _be happy when he gets the cold spaghetti!" Tai said cheerfully.

"Why are you so happy anyway?"

"Well, I got to eat an expensive and delicious toasted pickle, salami, cheese and mayo sandwich last night!" Tai said happily.

"Well, you weren't paying for it so you could have taken the chance to order something super expensive!"

"I am not happy." Izzy said when Sora reported the bad news.

Tai said, "Oh and did we forget to mention that Joe walked Mimi home and we followed them and they were holding hands?"

Izzy clenched his hands in fists, "NOOOOOO! I HATE YOU, JOE KIDO!"

"Oh, and we got some cold spaghetti for you!" Sora said.

"YEEEEAAAAAHHHHH! Forget about being unhappy! MY LIFE IS COMPLETE! I LOVEEEE COLD SPAGHETTI!"

THE END

_Author's note: Emichii: There you go! Izzy and Joe's mini battle thingy over Mimi. I don't know if Mimi will end up with Joe. I kinda want Izzy together with her but then I feel sorry for Joe…Please R&R! Thanks for reading!_


End file.
